A Day at the Poke Studios
by MsAuburnAngel930
Summary: Rosa and Hugh went to the Poke Studios to have fun, but a new friend came in the picture and Rosa and him are having a movie together but what bothered them is that there one scene that Hugh's eyes wide 'Kissing scene' Rated T for some languages and some of Hugh's movements later at Chapter 2! Please Read & Review! HughXRosaXChristoph!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

"We're here!" A girl with two bun on her hair exclaimed as she entered the we're stars shine.

"Welcome to the Poke Studios! Dahling!" said the direction/owner of the Poke Studios.

"This place is so amazing! Right Hugh?" Rosa said to her companion.

"Ah." Hugh replied.

The two of them have been traveling together for a long time and Rosa decided to take Hugh with her to the Poke Studios. Rosa had gotten used to Hugh's attitude, after they beat Team Plasma and Ghetsis he became like that. Like a cold, arrogant and ignorant bastard, you know why? Even though he have beaten the Team Plasma who captured his little sister's Purrlion and to his disappointment it turned into a Leipard. He can't face his little sister for what happened to her pokemon.

Rosa came in the good time and asked Hugh he wanted to come with her again but this time at the Poke Studios, and Hugh asked why him and Rosa answered him with a grin on her face and said 'You should have fun a little bit.' And Hugh had nothing else o do but to agree. Hugh have feelings for Rosa but he didn't show it to her or even give her a hint that he like her.

"Oh! Dahling! Who is this guy with you?"

"Oh I forgot, Mr. Director this my friend Hugh. Hugh this is he Director of the Poke Studios."

"Nice to meet you." Hugh said as he held up his hand and the Director did the same.

"Dahling! Good thing you're here! There are many movies that I want you to be in it!"

"But didn't I did most of the movie last week?"

"Did you? Oh yeah! I kinda forgot about it. Sorry about that Dahling! Actually there is still one or two movies that you haven't finished yet why don't you do it right now? You can also bring Hugh with you so he can see you work."

"Is it alright with you Hugh?"

"Yeah I'm fine with it." Hugh said.

"So Let's Go!" The Director exclaimed and run to the studio leaving the two to walk behind him.

-At the Poke Studios-

"Hey! Rosa!" A boy with green hair run towards her and hugged her tight and that made Hugh reacted in a different way.

"Hey there too Christoph!" Rosa said as she hugged Christoph back.

"Are you here for your movie?"

"Yeah I came here with my friend. Hugh this is Christoph, and Christoph this Hugh my childhood friend."

"Nice to meet you Hugh!" Christoph said as he raised his hand and Hugh raised his and they shook hands.

"Ah." Hugh replied and glared at Christoph

-Silence-

"So~ Christoph what are you doing here also?" Rosa said trying to change the atmosphere.

"Oh yeah! Didn't you know that we're both in a movie together?"

"Wow! Really? Then what kind of movie are we going to do."

"Well... You might get uncomfortable with me when I said it to you." Christoph said as he scratched the back of his head and Hugh kept on glaring at him.

"What is it?"

"Its a Love story..." Christoph said while trying to hide his blush while Rosa and Hugh's eyes are wide like saucers.

"Oh... I see... Well where is the script?" Rosa said trying to recover from the shock.

"Here it is. Its only a short movie unlike the other ones that we're in before." Christoph replied as he handed Rosa the script.

Rosa looked through the script, read every scene and Hugh also took a peek. Then when Rosa turned the next page which it is also the last page, her face turn red and Hugh's eyes we're wide as he saw this on the script.

_Kissing scene_

"So now I know why are you uncomfortable of trying to say it to me that we have a K-kissing scene..." Rosa said

"So are you still doing it?" Hugh asked.

"Of course I should the Director would be disappointed of me if I didn't just because of this scene." Rosa said.

"So are we still friends even if I kiss you?"

"Of course we are! I mean its just part of the movie right nothing could go wrong about it right?" Rosa asked

"Yeah your probably right." Christoph said while grinning while Hugh was left on the sidelines feeling a little jealous.

_'Rosa what's wrong with you? Are you even okay with that?! Well I'm not! After all this your going to have your little punishment MY little kitten.'_ He thought.

Author's Notes:

Please Review! This just pop out of my mind when I was playing Pokemon White 2 on my DS!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

"Okay my Dahlings! Did you already memorize the script?"

"Umm... No not yet Mr. Director." Rosa replied.

"Me too." Christoph said while scratching the back of his head.

"That's okay my Dahlings! We can shoot the film tomorrow if you can't memorize it all."

"Thanks Mr. Director." Rosa said as she sat on one of the chairs inside the studio and started to memorize her lines.

[SCRIPT] (A/N: In this script or movie I should say Rosa is a princess and obviously Christoph is a prince)

Princess Rosa is a kind gentle princess and she is also a pokemon trainer and her pokemon is a Servine

[SCENE: Palace Garden with bushes and flowers.]

Rosa: Come on Servine let's take a stroll around the garden. (Rosa said as she pull out her pokemon from her bag and release Servine from inside it)

Rosa: Servine do you want to go to the flowers? *Servine nods its head*

(Rosa walking around the path of flowers with Servine on her side, then suddenly prince Christoph appears)

Christoph: My My what a beautiful sight I'm seeing here.

Rosa: W-Who are you?

Christoph: Why princess I am your prince. Prince Christoph is the name my dearest. *Christoph bows*

Rosa: M-My name is-

Christoph: Princess Rosa.

Rosa: H-How did you know?

Christoph: It is because I am your fiance.

Rosa: Fiance?! *Rosa looks startled and Servine jumped in front of her, not wanting the aura of the man*

Christoph: Easy there big guy, I'm not joking. You're not present at the meeting so maybe you didn't knew about it.

Rosa: Oh yeah...

Christoph: I heard from your father that you love pokemon and pokemon battles. Am I right?

Rosa: Yeah I always want to battle a trainer, but mother never allowed me because she said it is not a right to do when your a princess.

Christoph: How about we have a battle here?

Rosa: Really?!

Christoph: Yeah, but if you lose you'll kiss me

Rosa: That's unfair.

Christoph: Why not? I;m your fiance and you can also bet anything if you win.

Rosa: Fine then. If I win you will give me another pokemon.

Christoph: Fine by me. Come out Snorlax!

[Pokemon Battle]

Rosa: Ah! Servine are you alright?

Christoph: Maybe I could help. *Christoph kneels down near Servine and brought out a hyper potion*

Rosa: Wow! Servine you're alright *Rosa hugs Servine* Oh prince Christoph what can I do to repay you?

Christoph: One kiss would be fine. *smirking*

Rosa: *blushes* A-Ah...y-you can't just ask me to kiss you!

Christoph: But you agree on our bet princess.

Rosa: Fine. Just one okay.

Christoph: Yeah.

Rosa leans towards Christoph's lips, and they kissed.

The End

[END OF SCRIPT]

"Ah...I see so I will be the one who will kiss Christoph." Rosa mumbled.

"You know you should push yourself into this." Hugh suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"W-Where did you come from?" Rosa startled then she rose up from her seat.

"An by the way I'm not pushing myself on doing this." Rosa said then she went away from Hugh and Hugh just glared at her.

_'Like hell are you going away from me.'_ He thought.

Hugh noticed that Rosa was about to go inside her dressing room, and he started to walk towards there and he put his foot between the door and its frame in order for it not to be closed. And Rosa was surprised that Hugh is behind her already.

"What are you doing here Hugh?"

"What else? To follow you right, since I came here because of you." Hugh said and pushed the door open while Rosa is trying to close it.

"Stop it Hugh! I'm going to practice my lines alone!"

"Why won't I help you?" Hugh smirked at Rosa and finally pushed the door open and let himself in.

"Fine." Rosa said looking down.

[Skip to the end]

"Ah!Servine are you alright?" Rosa said with feelings.

"Maybe I can help." Hugh leaned towards where Servine is and pulled out a hyper potion and sprayed at the pokemon, then Servine became healthy again.

"Servine! You're alright!" Rosa hugs Servine then she looked at Hugh then she said,

"Thank you prince Christoph, how can I repay you?"

"Wrong line. The name is prince Hugh to you." Hugh said.

"For your information Hugh the name on the script is 'Prince Christoph' not 'Prince Hugh'."

"But now that we're the ones practicing here and I'm not that bastard I'm Hugh."

"Don't you dare call him bastard! You cold arrogant jerk!" Rosa exclaimed and she rose up from her place.

"Any way I'm going to the studio and start the film." Rosa said started to walk away from him, but suddenly Hugh's hand caught her wrist and he said,

"You're not done with your practice yet, Rosa." Hugh whispered to her ear making her shivered.

"I-I believe I finish it." Rosa said trying to let go from Hugh's grasp but it failed.

"You forgot this." Hugh said and then he kissed her on her lips and he pushed her towards the door and they kept on kissing then Hugh locked the door behind Rosa. Then he said,

"You're not going anywhere without this." Hugh murmured and he kissed Rosa's neck making her moan and he just smirked at her skin.

"There. I marked you so that you will know who you belong to Rosa."

"You don't even like me. Why are you playing with my feelings?" Rosa said while sobbing.

"Hey don't cry Rosa. I liked you since the first day we traveled together. I just didn't show my feelings to you because it maybe the cause of you losing in battles." Hugh replied wiping her tears away.

"R-Really?" Rosa said.

"Hey does this face looked even a lie to you?" Hugh said and pointed at his face and Rosa just laugh and kissed Hugh's cheek.

"I like you too Hugh." Rosa said and now its Hugh's turn to blush.

-Meanwhile at the Studio-

"Hey Rosa!" Christoph said.

"Yeah Christoph what is it?"

"I-I kinda l-like you s-since the day when my Xtranciever got lost and you found it." Christoph said and he held Rosa's both hands.

"Sorry dude but not happening." Hugh said suddenly from behind Rosa.

"And why is that?" Christoph replied mockingly.

"Its because she's MINE." Hugh said and he reached Rosa's shoulder and show to him the mark that he made.

"Hmph. I'm not giving up Mr. with angry management issues. Oh, and besides I get to kiss her in the movie and the other people or should I say her fans will know that she belongs to ME." Christoph said.

"We'll see about that Brat." Hugh said and he just smirked and Rosa just blushed at the argument of the two boys a while ago.

"Ah! There you all are my Dahlings!" The Director said and Rosa noticed that Hugh continued to smirk its like he planned on something.

"We should start the film Mr. Director we'll already finished memorizing our lines." Christoph said and looked towards Hugh and he noticed that his expression didn't change.

"Oh Yeah! About that Dahling you're having another movie going on and it need to be finish right away so your substitute is this guy." The Director said and pointed at Hugh.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Christoph said glaring at Hugh.

"Nope I didn't. The Director just forgot to tell you about it." Hugh replied and he wasn't affected by Christoph's glare.

"Che." Christoph said and went away.

"So shall we start my Dahlings?" The Director said.

"Yeah." Hugh said and he put an arm around Rosa waist making her snapped back to reality.

"Hey Hugh. Are you sure that you didn't planned this at all?" Rosa said and looked at Hugh accusingly.

"Ouch Rosa I'm not that kind of guy. Now we should start on that movie." He said and they both walked inside their own dressing room and change their clothes and start the movie.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Please Review! This just pop out of my mind when I was playing Pokemon White 2 on my DS!


End file.
